magic_leapfandomcom-20200213-history
Partnerships
Are there any Partnerships and known developers? * Unreal Engine | Intensely Graphical 3-D Game Engine * Unity | Graphical 3-D Game Engine (Not as powerful as Unreal Engine) * Mozilla MR | WebXR blog.mozvr.com * Onshape | Cloud-based CAD * Twilio | Avatar Chat * Vizzario | Vision Performance, Analytics * Weta Workshop | Weta Gameshop | Dr. Grordbort’s Invaders and DLC * NBA and Turner Broadcasting | App with 2D and volumetric video * Framestore 'The Age of Starlight' by Brian Cox, Kevin MacDonald, Tim Webber | And Again |Related Tweet * Lucasfilm | ILMxLAB | Star Wars IP * Niantic | Location-based games | Potential IP: Pokemon, Harry Potter * Warner Bros | Investor | Potential IP: Ready Player One, Harry Potter, The Matrix etc * Madefire | Digital Comic Books including content developed by Magic Leap in-house * Royal Shakespeare Company |Alternative Link | Media Research Limited at Goldsmiths University of London, University of Portsmouth & NESTA | Research for Mixed Reality Theatre * 8i | Volumetric Capture * Wingnut AR | Storytelling and interactive entertainment * Fable | Interactive storytelling * Felix & Paul Studios | Cinematic virtual reality * MPC Advertising | VFX for film, advertising, entertainment * EON Reality | AR/VR Platform * Schell Games | Education, entertainment games | Potential IP: Toontown * Flarb | Game Design With Unity3D * WITHIN | AR/VR content platform * Warpin Media | Strategy, tech, concept, production for clients * Groove Jones | Studio specializing in 360 media commercial productions * Meow Wolf | Art collective and production company * NorthSouth Studios | Full service multimedia studio * The Mill | Audiovisual music app Tonandi feat. Sigur Ros * Amazon | Shopping * Alibaba | Shopping * Wayfair | Shopping * Cisco Systems | Networking hardware * Axel Springer | Digital Publisher * Farm | Healthcare Products | Some more Information,Tweet |Article * Technical Solutions | Healthcare Products * NASCENT | Nanotechnology Research * Molecular Foundry | Nanotechnology Research * CoMotion | UW Startup Project * Extality |Company Website * Rebel Camp |Company Website * AT&T | Pioneering Technologies,Unmatched Network, Content Platform, And Vast Customer Ecosystem, 5G * String |Company Site * Bionic Eye | Long Term Research Project by Joseph Rizzo, Outside Adviser To Magic Leap | 0:48 Time-Stamp * Nintendo |Related Thread * TriggerGlobal | Specializes Trans-formative or disruptive digital, social, ad tech, and marketing tech businesses. * NomTek Mobile * Air NZ | Tourism, Airliner * Next 15 Marketing Group * DoD / The Department Of Defense | Awarded Magic Leap, Inc. A patent & A Contract / Partnership * Disney | Entertainment, Movies, Cruise Liners, Real Estait, Theme Parks, Augmented Reality, Iconic Character Space, Etc... * Sigur Ros | Tonandi * Rovio | Angry Birds Media * Monocle Society | | Story Telling Gaming * Square Slice Studios | Comics, Comic Book Movie / T.V. / ART, & Culture |Alternative Link * Headspace Studio | Entertainment, Subscription Service * Imaginarium Studios / Andy Serkis |Alternative Link | Entertainment * Wacom | Tablet Company * Jabil | Supply Chain Manufacturing * Medical Realities | Leader in Medical Healthcare * Medivis * Game Of THrones / HBO * NTT DOCOMO | Invester and partnership to bring Spatial Computing to Japan * AwesomenessTV | And Hulu & ViacomXR (ViacomCBS - scroll down to see) & R | Spatial Experience From Turner Broadcasting Network ' * 'Immersion Analytics | Analytics Visualizer. For the first time, you can use Magic Leap One to interact with your data for free-form, multi-dimensional exploration * Out There | Immersive Musical, Only In Mixed Reality * Future Sight AR | Katana App For Construction Workers * BadVR SeeSignal From BadVR App For Data Visualization * DOW JONES | DOWN JONES APP for Magic Leap World * Health Care Partnerships |Brainlab | SyncThink | The Dan Marino Foundation | Lucile Packard Children’s Hospital Stanford * Kubold | Dinosaur Kit * These Sleepless Nights | Documentary On Homelessness To Raise Awareness * ICP | PuzzleAR App By ICP & OnTop Studios For Magic Leap World * CNN | CNN News Channel For Magic Leap * SK Telecom | Creates next-generation immersive media environment utilizing Magic Leap’s devices, such as premier spatial computing platform, the Magic Leap One, and SKT’s 5G network. * Sketchfab | WebXR Support * H&Moschino Clothing Line H&M & Moschino & Warpin Media, Media which is known for making magic with immersive technology 3-way partnerships. * Abcomrents | Press Release | Magic Leap One Mixed Reality Rental Service * UM | FIRST 'MAGICVERSE' CAMPUS * Spotify | World Class Music Service * Google Cloud | Google Cloud services * WSJ / Wall Street Journal | wall | Introducing the Wall Street Journal Stock Market on Magic Leap * Medivis | Human Anatomy In XR *'Arvizio | Data Visualization' *'HyperLoopTT HyperLoopTT & Nomtech Mobile Two-in-One Partnership' *'Boston Consulting Group |Website URL ' *'BNP Paribas | WEBSITE URL, Real Estate' *'Deloitte | Website URL, Audit, Consulting, Advisory, and Tax Services' *'JetBlue Vacations | Website URL Vacation Packages' *'McLaren | Website URL | Automobile Industry ' *'Skender | Website URL, Construction' *'Taqtile | Spatial Learn & Assist / Productivity Tool' *'Food52 | Spatial Recipies' *'EXA | Spatial Music' *'Magic Lines | Parkinsons Treatment ' *'Giant Army | Purveyor Of Universe Sandbox On Magic Leap' *'MetaNautVR | Creates Gadgeteer On Magic Leap' *'Monocle Society | Weave: Story Telling Dice Game For Magic Leap One' *'MEDICALHOLODECK | Medical Virtual And Augmented Reality Applications' *'Versus | Smart Spatial Spaces & Domains' *'Nexus Studios | "From Annie, Emmy & Oscar-nominated animated film, to BAFTA & Cannes Grand Prix winning branded content & highly acclaimed innovation, we create award-winning film & interactive experiences across every imaginable platform"' *'PRELOADED | Education' *'Resolution Games | Angry Birds AR & Glimt' *'Xennial Digital | Education' *'Aesthetic Interactive | Entertainment' *'Obsess | Immersive E-Commerce' *'Alien Trap | Immersive Creator Tooling/Tools' *'roOoMy | Leaders In CGI & 3D Modeling' *'Immersiv Analytics | Spatial Analytical Analysis' *'Spatial | Collaboration & Productivity' *'Spatiate | Digital Art App By The #LeapSquad! (Now The #LeapNation) <3' *'AtlasV | Spatial Film Experiences' *'VIM AEC | Architecture - Home Construction' *'Affirm | Financial lender of installment loans for consumers to use at the point of sale to finance a purchase.' *'Sennheiser | In-Ear Audio Ear-Buds for Magic Leap One'